


Choose Life

by Serethia



Series: Choice [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serethia/pseuds/Serethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew. If she didn't do it-and do it now-it would never be done at all. After all, "If you want something done right..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Life

It would have been easy, she knew. Leave the mirror. Come back to visit (more like make him come). Love him in person, let him bring their two peoples together; let the Twili live on in Hylian memory as distant, beloved neighbors, rather than as forgotten myths.

And then, at the end of her life, entrust the single gateway to her successor—perhaps their child.

Zelda would never permit the mirror to be used as a dumping ground for her prisoners, not after what had already happened. It was a safe plan.

It would never work.

Someone from either side could pass through again, and everything they had worked for would be undone. Neither realm would survive another Zant, another Ganondorf.

Zelda chose life for her people.

She must do the same.

If she leaves the way open now, it will never be closed.

So really, this was to everyone's benefit.

Knowing that didn't make it any harder to let one tear go.

"See you later."

She always was a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this, I felt like the ending of Twilight Princess coincided quite closely with the ending of Prince of Persia, 2008, because in the end, you have no real choice.
> 
> If you haven't played PoP 2008, I highly recommend that you do, or watch someone else play it. It's a repetitive game, but the story is worth it.


End file.
